


Wealth

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, i wish they had tags, prompt, so i didnt have to type it every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Farmers with a barn of animals in a village of people whose livelihoods rely largely on the crops are as good as rich, as far as the village seems to see it.
Relationships: Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wealth

Farmers with a barn of animals in a village of people whose livelihoods rely largely on the crops are as good as rich, as far as the village seems to see it. Veth herself isn’t so sure about that, since her parents and her childhood had still been rather poor. Still, as far as it seemed to matter, her family was considered the richest of the village thanks to their animal products being sold at market. 

Not that she gives a shit at all about what her family does, or the money they have, it isn’t like she ever tended to the animals or the farmed crops. Her parents had stopped trying to get her to do all of that after she’d turned 13 and kept refusing to do anything with it. 

Ashlee and T’ravys aren’t all too surprised then when Veth brings her boyfriend home and declares she’s going to marry Yeza, her little boyfriend since they were seven years old, who had grown quite accomplished when it came to potions. 

Veth had been immediately defensive about the marriage when she brought it up, fighting her brothers over their expectations and the money situations theyd have issues with. Telling them as well as her parents to shove it because she didn’t care about their expectations. 

Ashlee isn’t too sure how long the marriage will last, only that she hopes Veth is happy and loved as long as she wants. 

T’ravys isn’t worried, Yeza seems a good enough fellow, and potentially can take care of his little girl better with the money that comes from potion selling then with farming. 

Veth doesn’t stay home after her outburst, and the day after, waking up in bed with Yeza, she feels guilty but also incredibly fulfilled to have spoken her mind to her family. It’s her choice, and she is going to live with someone who loves her for herself, and the money won’t ever matter at all to her as long as she has Yeza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I hope not to need to type out their full names every time I tag them.


End file.
